The present invention relates to a transportable device that is operated by receiving power supply.
In recent years, transportable personal computers and word processors and the like have become popular, and subsequently, easily transportable printers have also become familiar.
Conventionally, a handle portion has been provided in a position where a main body of the image forming apparatus is easily held in order that transportation work can be surely performed for a case that two or more persons transport an image forming apparatus (a printer) of a medium size or larger. Such a handle portion has some types. Representative examples include: a handle portion that have recesses or projections integrally provided with a housing of an image forming apparatus on the lower parts of both sides of the main body of the image forming apparatus; and a drawer type handle portion that is supported on the bottom of an image forming apparatus so as to be projectable and retractable, and is used to be manually drawn outside only at the time of transportation of the image forming apparatus.
In order to improve the transportability of an image forming apparatus, it is insufficient to simply reduce the size and weight of the image forming apparatus and it is necessary to provide a handle portion suitable for the transportation of the image forming apparatus. In addition, it is also necessary to consider safety to prevent operation mistakes by users such as a fall accident due to a wrong transportation method caused by ease of using the image forming apparatus having a small size and a light weight.
In attempt to overcome such a problem, an image forming apparatus has been disclosed which is provided with a handle portion that is covered by a cover member when the image forming apparatus is used, and is exposed from the cover member covering the handle portion as the cover member shifts to a retreated position according to operation of disconnecting cables from the main body of the image forming apparatus when the image forming apparatus is not used, that is, when the image forming apparatus is transported; and which is capable of being transported only when the handle portion is exposed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 09-188031, for example).
However, the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 09-188031 includes a main device and a subordinate device, and only the main device has a cover member which can cover a handle portion and the subordinate device does not have such a cover member in the handle portion. Thus, even in the case where a power cord is attached to the subordinate device, the subordinate device can be transported, so that a risk arises when a user tries to transport the subordinate device accidentally in the state in which the power cord is still attached to the subordinate device.
In view of the above-stated problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transportable device that cannot be transported in a state in which a power plug is inserted into a power plug insertion opening.